on holiday
by Elendraug
Summary: jetlagged but enthused. [ slash. charlie mike. for elaine. ]


_charlie and the chocolate factory_. charlie/mike. G. characters belong to roald dahl. for elaine. ( ellipsis . kaleidica . net )

**on holiday.  
**

-

-

--------------

Wonka Industries ships out three point one four metric tonnes of chocolate on December twenty-second. The following day, countless trucks and ships and planes around the world deliver the treats to any and every child they come across in their travels, as well as plenty of adults that look like they could use some candy.

On December twenty-fourth, Charlie Bucket (newfound heir to the "VVV") takes a taxi out of Denver International Airport and arrives in the suburbs, jetlagged but enthused, at approximately 4:22 P.M. Runner-up-though-disqualified Mike Teavee opens the door to his family's house and welcomes Charlie with a lopsided grin that pretends to be a smirk.

At 7:18 that evening, after a few hours of talking and reintroductions, the Teavees and the newly arrived Bucket eat Kentucky (Colorado?) Fried Chicken, homemade mashed potatoes slathered in butter and dotted with chives, and storebought chocolate pudding/whipped cream graham cracker pie. Mike makes an effort to eat the chocolate pie, for Charlie's sake. Charlie smiles, genuinely touched.

They stay awake until "really late" becomes "very early," lying on their stomachs on the floor, playing easy and fun multiplayer videogames via Mike's propped-up television and beloved Xbox. Once their eyes get too tired to stare at the screen any longer, they roll over on the carpet, point at patterns in the ceiling's paint, and drift off. Mrs. Teavee wanders by at some ungodly hour of the morning and covers them with an unzipped_ Cars_ sleeping bag.

5:45 A.M. arrives, and the sleep-deprived boys stumble into the living room to lethargically tear wrapping paper from amply decorated cardboard boxes. Mike receives several more games to go with a brand new 360; for that short moment in his relatively short life, he's absolutely elated. Not because of the console itself, however, but the way Charlie beams to see Mike so happy.

Charlie, having rarely received large presents for Christmas (or any holiday, even his own birthday), is content to simply watch. After everyone else has finished, however (Mrs. Teavee has some new books and an apron that has interchangeable "naughty" and "nice" patches; Mr. Teavee has a toupeé and some colorful yet stylish ties), Mike hands him -- or rather, shoves over to him -- a box.

Inside the box is the largest LEGO set money can buy, including several custom or obscure bricks in a small sandwich bag taped to the side.

"For another Wonka factory model, if you ever wanted to make another one," Mike explains, eyes never leaving Charlie's.

"Thank you, Mike..." Charlie says with utmost earnestness. "Thank you so, so very much."

Charlie gives Mike a one-of-a-kind collection of Wonka Industries items: a Playstation 2 system decal decorated with various candy wrappers, a soft, warm beanie cap with "VVV" insignia, and a package of Television Chocolate in Reverse (just add water to watch the tiny chocolate bars expand into foamy, edible semisolid goodness). "Since you don't like chocolate, or possibly even the factory," Charlie says, "I thought you'd like the chance to sell them on that auction website of yours. Since you're so good with technology stuff and all..."

Mike grins widely, and -- parental witnesses be damned -- pulls Charlie into a tight hug.

They then go back to sleep, waking up for a brunch of French toast sticks with maple syrup and fresh (from a gas station) 2 milk, as well as some Goldfish crackers. They spend the rest of the day watching reruns of old, Christmas-themed movies on the many channels the household receives. Just before they drift off again, they casually bicker over "who's hogging more space on the couch?" and end up in a tangled, drowsy heap.

They dream of machines and disaccharides as perfect, pristine packing snow falls outside.

-

-

- 

--- elendraug (at) yahoo . com

12/02/2006


End file.
